La fête du siècle
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: résumer : Quand il fait chaud, on ne résiste pas à l'envie de sortir ou de plonger tête la première dans une piscine a l'eau glacée. C'est-ce que vont faire les personnalités de Mathieu durant son absence, mais il faut toujours s'attendre au pire avec le Patron...


La fête du siècle

résumer : Quand il fait chaud, on ne résiste pas à l'envie de sortir ou de plonger tête la première dans une piscine a l'eau glacée. C'est-ce que vont faire les personnalités de Mathieu durant son absence, mais il faut toujours s'attendre au pire avec le Patron...

Mathieu venait de sortir pour une affaire urgente et avait -encore une fois- confié la maison à Maître Panda en espérant que cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas envahie de moustiques à son retour, la chaleur toujours aussi présente que ses derniers jours décourageaient les personnalités qui allaient jusqu'à s'allonger sur le carrelage froid pour faire chuter un minimum leur température corporelle. Cette chaleur était tout bonnement insupportable que se sois pour le Geek, le Moine, le Prof, le Panda, la Fille, le Policier, le Hippie, le Démon ou même le Patron habitué aux forte températures dû à ses activités « sportives » -Oui, oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez.- tous n'en pouvaient plus et n'avaient envie que d'une chose : du frais.

-''Fait chaaaaaaaud...

-Fermes ta bouche gamin si tu ne veux pas que quelque chose s'y glisse.

-T'es dégueu' Patron !

-Laisse tomber Fille.

-Mais Panda… !

-Économise t'as salive gamine.''

Le pauvre Geek trop choqué par les paroles du pervers aux lunettes de soleil avait clos ses lèvres et n'avait -bizarrement- aucune envie de les rouvrir. Le Panda soupira face à la Fille qui ronchonnait dans son coin, elle pestait contre le Patron et son langage pour le moins fleurit, elle se décida tout de même à arrêter de bouder au bout de 5 minutes à faire la tronche.

-''Mais pourquoi fait-il si chaud ?...

-Et bien vois-tu Fille, c'est très simple, s'il fait si chaud c'est parce qu-

-Ta gueule le binoclard, on s'en fout de ce que tu dis.

-C'EST DIEU QUI-

-Putain ! Mais fermes ta gueule aussi la religieuse ! T'en a pas marre d'hurler pour rien dire ?!''

Le Hippie qui semblait endormi se releva du sol d'un coup, faisant sursauter ses camarades au passage, et sembla, durant un infime instant, avoir comprit le sens de la vie avant de l'oublier pour ouvrir en grand la bouche tel un poisson rouge.

-''Gros ! Les coccinelles sacrées de Babylone on dit qu'il y avait une bassine géante remplie d'eau dehors !

-''Une bassine géante'' ?''

Tous réfléchirent à se que pouvait bien signifier « bassine géante » pour le Hippie quand une ampoule apparût au-dessus de la tête du Panda.

-''Tu parles de la piscine Hippie ?

-Bah ouais gros, la bassine géante !

-Mais oui la piscine !''

S'écria le Geek tout joyeux à l'idée de pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu.

-''Y a une piscine ici ?''

Les regards exaspérés ou complètement désintéressés des « frères » et de la « sœur » fixèrent la personne qui avait posé la question et le Policier se sentit bien bête tout à coup.

Une fois que la piscine fût préparée et que le Panda, le Geek, le Prof, le Patron et la Fille eurent enfilés leurs maillots de bain...

-''OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ''

Hurla le Geek en sautant dans l'eau froide.

-''Fait attention Geek ! Tu m'as éclaboussée.

-Quelle importance cela a ? Ne vas-tu pas plonger dans l'eau dans quelques minutes ?''

Le Prof mit les pieds dans l'eau et fut satisfait de la température de cette dernière, le Panda fit de même bien vite rejoint par la Fille.

Au loin, dans un coin du jardin, le Patron téléphonait à on ne sait qui et semblait bien trop joyeux pour que cet appel soit honnête, on pouvait être sûr qu'il se tramait quelque chose mais quoi ?...

Une fois son appel fini il s'avança dans la direction de la piscine où barbotait la Fille, le Geek, le Prof et le Panda les autres étaient resté à l'intérieur, quand il fut arriver face aux autres il s'arrêta et une expression indescriptible s'étala sur son visage.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu as Patron ?''

Questionna innocemment le Geek

-''Un truc me gêne gamin...

-Quoi donc ?...''

Calmement le Patron fit glisser son maillot de bain le long de ses jambes se retrouvant ainsi nu devant les autres.

-''Ah c'est mieux comme ça !''

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres et il rentra lentement dans l'eau froide -histoire de rester le plus longtemps possible à la vue des autres...- la Fille avait plaqué sa main sur les yeux du Geek en lâchant un petit cris surprit, le Panda se faceplama et le Prof soupira.

A l'intérieur le Hippie fumait son joins calmement à coté d'un flic inactif pendant que le Moine priait et que le Démon fixait un point invisible droit devant lui. Quand le Policier réalisa que le Hippie fumait nonchalamment une drogue illicite à coté de lui, il fourra sa main dans sa poche pour n'y trouver que du vide. Il retourna l'intérieur de sa poche avant de plonger son autre main dans la 2ème poche de son short ne trouvant pas ce qu'il voulait il commença à fouiller un peu partout dans l'espoir de retrouver l'objet qu'il cherche.

-''Patron, pour l'amour de Raptor Jésus, NE RESTES PAS COMME CA ET ENFILE UN TRUC !

-Oh, desserre ton string la Chinoise, j'fais c'que j'veux.

-NON TU FAIT PAS C'QUE TU VEUT ! REMETS-MOI CA !

-Si j'le remets, t'arrêtes de m'péter les couilles ?

-Oui mais remet le !''

En ronchonnant le Patron réenfila son maillot de bain.

-''Tu fais chier boule de poils, si on peut même plus se balader à poil chez soi.

-Mais merde, c'est dégueulasse !

-Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, c'est la nature !

-Tu penses aux pauvres gens qui voient ton loup alors qu'ils voulaient juste se promener avec leurs enfants ?!

-Ça leur apprendra un peu la vie.

-ESPECE DE GROS PORC !

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Sortez de l'eau si c'est pour vous engueuler ! Nous on veut s'amuser pas voir deux idiots se taper dessus !''

Les deux « idiots » sortirent de l'eau pour régler leurs affaires un peu plus loin -hors de vus du Geek et de la Fille sans oublier le Prof-

Le Geek et la Fille continuèrent donc de s'envoyer de l'eau à la figure en rigolant sous les yeux du Prof.

Au bout d'un moment le patron revint ouvrir le portail à des femmes et quelques hommes inconnu des 3 personnalités dans l'eau.

-''Pourquoi il fait rentrer ces gens ?

-Je ne sais pas Geek...

-Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Eh bien ma chère, avec le Patron on a toujours un mauvais pressentiment...

-Dites... Il est passé où Panda ?...''

La question posée timidement par le Geek fit se regarder les 2 autres d'un air peu rassurés.

-''C'EST LA FÊTE !''

Hurla bien trop joyeusement le Patron pendant qu'un mec mettait de la musique derrière.

-''OUAIS !''

Fut la réponse de toutes les autres personnes ramenées par le Patron.

-''Je propose d'aller chercher Maître Panda avant que la situation ne dégénère un peu plus...

-Bonne idée Prof !

-Si elle dégénère Mathieu va nous tuer...

-Mais non, mais non c'est le Patron qui va se faire engueuler cette fois !''

Les 3 personnalités sortirent de l'eau pour partir à la recherche de l'ursidé disparu.

Après 3heures de « fête »...

Le jardin était dans un sale état, les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles jonchant le sol et les corps des « invités » installer un peu partout en étaient une preuve et l'orgie qui s'était déroulé en pleins milieux du jardin en était une autre. A cet instant le Patron était dans la piscine avec ses « amies » -ce sont ses putes on est d'accord- à raconter des trucs plus gores les uns que les autres tout en étant complètement nu.

A l'intérieur ce n'était pas tellement mieux : la musique de reggae à fond les bananes et la fumé insupportable pour une personne non habituée aux joints. D'ailleurs les nombreux joints traînant sur le sol résumais bien pourquoi 2 Hippie tripaient l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé par contre l'état de rangement de la maison ça... Bah faut demander au Flic qui a continué de chercher ce qu'il avait perdu -c'est a dire son badge de flic- et pour arriver à ses fins il a retourné toute la maison sauf qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé et que le mobilier était à présent sans dessus sans dessous.

Le flic en avait marre, comment il avait fait pour paumer son insigne ?! Fatigué et découragé il souleva sa casquette avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de faire tomber quelque chose. Le bruit du métal s'écrasant contre le carrelage froid, le flic baissa la tête pour voir que l'objet sous sa casquette était enfaite son précieux insigne. Tout joyeux de l'avoir retrouvé il retourna auprès des 2 Hippies.

-''Je vous- Vous êtes 2 maintenant ?

-Wesh man...

-Salut gros...

-Depuis quand il est là lui ?

-Les policiers c'est capitaliste man !

-Ouais gros !

-Peu m'importe. Je vous arrête pour prise de drogue !''

Le Policier s'avança des 2 pauvres Hippies pour leur passer les menottes. -Notez l'ironie de cette situation : Dehors le Patron c'est fait une partouze et ils se baladent tous à poil et le Flic arrête 2 pauvres droguer inoffensif...-

-''Arrête man, c'est capitaliste c'que tu fait !

-Les ornithorynques et les ratons laveurs aux chapeaux rigolos vont pas être contents gros !

-Cessez donc de dire n'importe quoi !''

Le Geek , la Fille et le Prof n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le Panda disparut.

L'heure arriva où Mathieu rentra accompagné d'Antoine, la première chose qu'il vit fut : une chenille humaine dans son jardin constitués de gens tout nus, plus loin -assit sur un transat-, le Patron les regardait s'agiter en étant entouré de filles de joie.

-''Tu trouves pas ça géniale gamin ?!

-J'adore ! C'est juste dommage qu'on aient pas des gens à buter !''

La voix du ''gamin'' disait étrangement quelque chose à Antoine mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir a qui elle appartenait...

-''RICHARD QU'ES-CE TU FOU LA ?!''

S'écria le créateur de la peluche nommée Richard une fois avoir reconnu sa voix.

-''Eh merde, v'la le balais a chiottes...

-Calme... Inspire... Expire... Ne pas m'énerver... Pfiou... Patron ?

-Elle te plais pas ma fête gamin ?

-Aurais-tu vu le Panda ?

-Nan, pas vu.

-Bien.''

Calmement Mathieu continua son chemin en direction de la maison avant de s'arrêter.

-''Ah au faire Patron...

-Quoi encore gamin ?!

-RANGE MOI SE BORDEL MAINTENANT !''

Le Patron grogna mais s'exécuta ne voulant pas s'attirer plus les foudres de son créateur.

Mathieu et Antoine entrèrent pour arriver dans une pièce non éclairée qui devait être le salon, la seule source de lumière était une lampe braquée sur le Hippie de Mathieu et celui de Kriss -Minute Papillon- menottés l'un à l'autre avec le policier face a eux assit sur un tabouret avec un calepin entre les mains.

-''Et donc, les Dauphins magiques du monde de Stars Wars vous ont donnés cette drogue ?

-C'est ça gros.

-Ouais man.''

La lumière de la pièce fut allumée et les 3 personnalités se tournèrent vers Mathieu, un doigt sur l'interrupteur.

-''Où est le Panda ?

-Qui ça ?''

Mathieu lança un regard noir au Policier.

-''Ah oui ! L'espèce de nounours noir et blanc !

-Si tu veut, alors ?!

-Bah je sais pas.

-Pas vu gros.

-Ouais man, les nounours c'est capitaliste man.''

Mathieu désespéra et posa son regard sur la pièce, on pu voir l'un de ses sourcils tressauter. Le Geek arriva en courant avant de sauter dans les bras de Mathieu pour chouiner.

-''Mathieu ! Noustuepass'ilteplaisc'estlePatronc'estpasnous!

-Calme toi sale gosse je comprends rien !

-Le Patron il a fait une fête et il a fait disparaître le Panda !

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu donc ?

-Eh bien il semblerait que non.

-Le Prof dit vrai, on l'a cherché partout mais on l'a pas trouvé !''

La Fille se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir parlée.

-''C'est pas possible putain.''

Antoine ne bougea pas de l'entrée et regarda la scène sans rien dire. Mathieu se retourna en enlevant sa veste, il se dirigeait vers le placard mais avant il s'arrêta.

-''Eh Flic...

-Oui Mathieu ?

-Détache-moi les Hippies et … RANGE MOI TOUT SE BORDEL !''

Le Policier sursauta et hocha la tête affirmativement d'un air légèrement apeuré.

-''Bien, et retrouvez-moi le Panda.''

Mathieu ouvrit le placard et allait y ranger sa veste quand...

-''Mhhhhhh ! Mhhhhhhh ! Mhhhhhhmm !''

Le créateur de Salut Les Geek laissa tomber sa veste sur le sol, sous ses yeux ébahis se tenait un Panda attaché comme un saucisson et bâillonné gigotant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer de cette corde l'immobilisant, alors le Panda avait été attaché et bâillonné dans le placard durant son absence ?

-''Laissez tomber les mecs, j'crois que j'l'ai trouvé...''


End file.
